1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to N-benzylindole- and benzopyrazole derivatives having anti-asthmatic, anti-allergic, anti-inflammatory and immunomodulating effects.
2. Background Information
Indole derivatives have many uses as synthetic building blocks for the synthesis of drugs, for example the drugs indomethacin and acemethacin have an N-substituted indole skeleton.
Indomethacin is the prototype of compounds having a predominantly anti-inflammatory and anti-rheumatic effect.
An indazole derivative that can be cited is the substance bendazac which has an anti-inflammatory effect; the synthesis of the substance, IUPAC name [(1-benzyl-1H-indazole-3-yl)oxy]acetic acid, is described in US PS 3 470 194.
DE-OS 42 25 756 and EP 392 317 describe benzimidazoles which constitute angiotensin antagonists, in particular angioterlsin-II antagonists.
DE-OS 27 31 647 describes 1,3-benzothiolanes and their pharmaceutically useful salts.
Colantti (Chim. Ther 6(5), 367-79) describe indole derivatives which have coccidiostatic properties.
Clark et al (J. Med. Chem, 36 (18), 264-57) describe 1H-indole-3-carboxamides substituted by quinuclidyl radicals and derivatives at the acid amide nitrogen. These compounds are 5HT.sub.3 antagonists and can, for example, be used as anti-emetics.
EP 490 263 describes N-methyl-indole derivatives as 5-HT-antagonists.
EP 485 962 describes N-methyl-indole derivatives as S.sub.3 -receptor antagonists.
WO 88/5432 describes N-alkyl substituted 3-indole-carboxylic acid derivatives as diuretics and cardiovascularly active substances.
WO 93/2062 also describes N-alkyl-substituted 3-indole carboxylic acid amides, in which the amide nitrogen is substituted by a heterocyclic system, such as a tetrazole ring or a substituted tetrazole ring.
EP 580 502 describes 3-(hydroxybenzylidenyl)-indoline-2-one-derivatives with an anti-inflammatory, analgesic, anti-arteriosclerotic and anti-asthmatic effect. The compounds, which can be present as an E/Z-isomer mixture, inhibit LTB.sub.4 synthesis.
The compounds carry various substituents at the indoline nitrogen; there is a keto- or thioketo group at the 2-carbon atom of the indoline ring.